Ash's Betrayal
by Assassincity500
Summary: Ash has been betrayed, shot at, his mom has been killed and he's been blamed for it, after 7 years of hiding, training, fighting, working out, and finding new friends. Will he be able to return back to the world? Will the world even believe him when he says that he didn't kill his mom? Will they help him find the real killer or fight the evil that killed his mother? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me, Assassincity500, I know that I haven't been updating my other Pokemon Story but that's because i've been working on this certain story which i've been having trouble getting correct on the first chapter, which is the only one that I have finished so far, I am currently half done with the second chapter for this one though, if you like this one and review it telling me to continue it I will continue it, if not then it ends without continuing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own my O.C's**

**Note: If it ends up seeming like one of my O.C's is a Mary Sue then please know that I don't mean that character to be one, however I will make characters different than things, also, don't hesitate to correct me if I get a name wrong, grammar, or spelling, like some already have on my other Pokemon fanfic, Return Of A Hero. Now, onto the fanfiction, :).**

* * *

In a world of betrayal, death, life, murder, help, friendship, relationship, hate, and many other things, a man lives, a man who has been betrayed, shot, faced incredible odds, his mom killed, his friends are traitors, most of his pokemon are trying to find him, the notorious gangs and organizations are after him, and he can't trust anyone except for himself, a few trustworthy friends, and the few pokemon that he has with him, this man's name is...Ash Ketchum.

**Pallet Town**

He ran, he ran as fast away as fast as he could from his so called friends, they were all traitors, he couldn't believe them. First they told him to stop being a Pokemon trainer and then they blamed him for his mother's death. He couldn't believe it.

He continued on until he slammed into someone not paying attention to where he was going. Surprised at the voice he heard he got up quickly, "Hello Ash, what's going on?".

Ash stared at the other individual a little while before responding, "Hello, Satoshi, we've got to get out of here, i'll explain what's going on later." the man in front of him was none other than one of the few he could trust at a time like this, Satoshi Redcross.

"Okay then, let's meet up with Xavier and Leaf, they were waiting for me anyway, maybe they'll be able to help." Satoshi led the way to the others.

As they were on their way they got shot at, they started running except faster, going into the forest hoping to lose whoever was shooting them.

They ran on through the forest but kept getting shot at, as soon as they escaped the forest they saw Xavier and Leaf both with a handgun as well as a truck.

They ran past them and got into the truck as Xavier and Leaf stood there waiting for the shooters to come out of the forest, and they did, with their hands up, the shooters, however, were people they never expected.

Brock, Misty, and Tracey all stood there with their hands up knowing that Xavier and Leaf would out shoot them if they tried anything, "Brock, Misty, Tracey, what's the meaning of this, how did you get guns, and why are you using them on Ash and Satoshi?" Leaf asked.

They all stood there silent, then they got on their knees and kept their hands in the air, "Leaf, get into the truck, start it up, i'll be in the back ready to shoot them if they do anything wrong", he kept his gun on them.

"Ok, Satoshi, get in the back seat, Ash, keep your head down in case they decide to fire on us." she ordered them. She started the truck up, as soon as she heard Xavier get into the back she started driving away.

"So, Ash, mind explaining what's going on?" Satoshi asked.

Ash sighed, "Yeah, i'll explain, it began when I returned to my house yesterday..."

**Flashback**

_Ash walked towards his house, opened the door a little to see that it was dark inside, of course, that could mean that his mom and her pokemon were asleep since it was night time._

_He walked inside and the lights turned on revealing all of the friends that he had traveled with, including the rivals he had along the way. None of them looked happy with him._

_"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, his mom spoke up "Honey, we've all gathered here to tell you that we think it's time that you stopped this pointless dream of yours, we all think it's time you stop being a Pokemon trainer." _

_Ash stood there shocked at what he heard, his mom started walking towards him along with a few of the others but Ash yelled "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I can't believe any of you would do this!" he ran out of the house, not knowing where he was going. _

_His mom and the others called out, "Ash, don't go!", but they were too late, he had already disappeared into the forest._

_The next morning Ash returned to his house to talk it over with his mom after thinking about what she had told him the night before only to open the door to her room to find her dead with some type of green aura sword still in her, however it quickly disappeared as the others walked into the room to see Ash in front of the scene, they all screamed and started panicking._

_Misty tried to tackle Ash but failed, along with everyone else as he used his aura to dodge them, he then jumped out the window and landed safely using his aura._

_He heard Misty, Brock, and Tracey yell out, "Ash, why, why would you kill your own damn mom, why? We'll make sure you go to jail, rot in your jail cell, or die trying to escape us!"_

**Present with Ash and others **

They all sat in the truck quietly as Leaf drove on, none of them wanted to say anything after hearing what Ash had just said.

Leaf kept on driving when all of a sudden they heard a sniper shot and noticed Xavier in the back bleeding from his wounds as he grabbed his own sniper from the weapon case in the back.

As soon as he aimed it though his left leg and right arm were shot which caused him to fall unconscious bleeding from his wounds.

Satoshi quickly grabbed the sniper and tried to look around to see where the sniper was shooting to be able to hit a moving target.

They passed through a tunnel forcing Satoshi to wait for better lighting. Ash helped Satoshi bring Xavier into the front of the truck and layed him down as Satoshi aimed the sniper outside.

Leaf drove trying to avoid thinking about Xavier's wounds, getting to a hospital was the most sensible thing to do, however, if they did that then they might all be shot.

The next few miles they drove were quiet, as if the shooter had stopped following them, as they continued on they eventually decided to drive to a Pokemon Center that they knew was also a hospital for humans.

**Pokemon Center/hospital **

They moved Xavier out of the truck and into the Center receiving many gasps from people around them.

Ash walked up to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, can you help our friend?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, I can, bring him into the back room, also Ash, shouldn't you be hiding?" she asked confusing Ash.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, the Police are after you because they blame you for the death of your own mom, Delia Ketchum, I know it's not true though, a 15 year old teenager like you would never hurt a fly." she said.

Ash, shocked that he was being blamed for his own moms death knew he had to get out of there, chances are the police would already be on their way.

Ash told the others to take Xavier to the back room and told them the news along the way.

"What, that's crazy, they can't blame you for something like that, it's completely stupid!" Leaf and Satoshi yelled as Xavier lay on a resting place deep in thought waiting for the pain to go away.

"Ash" Ash turned toward Xavier, "You'll need to get out of here, hide, find a way to get your pokemon, go without us, if we go with you then we won't be able to help you from the inside, if we can convince them that you didn't do it then you'll be home free, if not, then you'll just have to live the rest of your life hiding." Xavier closed his eyes waiting for a response.

"Ok, I don't want to but you're right.", Ash said surprising the others excluding Xavier.

"Ash, peace be with you, and may this situation blow over quickly, now go!" Xavier said throwing his handgun and two clips of ammunition at him.

Ash ran out the back door, hoping not to be caught, hoping that this would all blow over real soon.

* * *

**I'm not even sure what to put on the Fanfiction rating for this, so i'm going to put Teen on it and if someone tells me to change it to Mature then I will.**

**Thank you for giving this a reading chance if you've read the whole thing and have made it down here, this is a fanfic based purely off of what i've thought and not a copy or anything, also, if you liked this fanfic then review it or something, I don't know, this is still a fanfic in the works so I might end up changing this first chapter a lot.**

**Next chapter will be a 7 year time skip to where a lot of stuff will start happening, if you want this fanfic to continue then give me reviews telling me to continue it or P.M. me telling me to continue it, also, I wasn't able to finish the new chapter of Return Of A Hero Fanfiction today so I most likely will finish it tomorrow and post it up tomorrow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, been a while since i've updated anything, but that's mainly because i've been doing things with my youtube channel and a convention plus i'm in school once again, the thing i've noticed is that i'm able to think of more things for my fanfiction in school than I am in summer, weird, well, whatever.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own my O.C's**

* * *

Running, that's what he was doing when the forest caught fire, when the police shot at him, when he fought against the many organizations in the world, never in his lifetime did he imagine he'd be revisiting the place that he ran away from though, the place where his mom died, where he was betrayed, Pallet Town.

To come back to this place after 7 years under an alias felt uneasy to him, uncomfortable, along with having a bad feeling about coming back here just to meet with the three that stuck with him even after he was blamed for his mother's death.

They were the ones that stood by him, the ones that have still to this day continued to try to convince his ex-friends that he didn't kill his mom, that Ash Ketchum is innocent.

Never in his life did Ash think he'd have to use an alias, wear a cloak and hide his face, use the shadows of the night to his advantage, fight enemies with melee tactics that he'd been taught by Lance in his time away.

He walked down the path to Professor Oak's lab, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

As he neared the entrance of Professor Oak's lab, he heard a noise to his left, a rustling noise from the bushes.

He readied himself for a fight, "Who's there?" he called out, the rustling stopped and he was answered by a low growl, he stepped closer to the bush as he brought out a combat knife, ready to kill.

He got close enough to look behind it when the thing, which happened to be a growlithe, smacked the blade out of his hand and jumped on to him and started growling.

Ash looked into the Growlithe's eyes and communicated telepathically, calming the Growlithe, the Growlithe got off of him and ran off.

"Wonder what that was all about?", he continued on and soon ended up in front of Prof. Oak's lab entrance, he knocked, right after his knock he heard a female voice say "Coming.".

He got ready for the worst, brought his hood down so that the person at the door would recognize him, hoping though, that it wasn't one of his ex-friends.

The door opened to reveal a girl in a black skirt, green poka dot top, and her usual white hat with the half red circle and line going around it.

"Oh hi, A-, I mean Kreiton, how are you doing?" the girl asked, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Leaf, how about you and the others?".

"Oh, um, the others are doing fine, they still believe that Ash killed his mom, they won't budge, not even a bit, Gary still doesn't believe that you'd do something like that, so at least he's on our side, the Prof. believes us, Satoshi is dealing with issues with the others, and Xavier was arrested only a little while after helping you escape."

"The charges were, Aiding and Abetting a criminal, going against an officer, lying to an officer, and resisting arrest, he didn't even resist being arrested." she had tears forming along her eyes.

"And now, he's been sentenced to public execution, they're going to kill him this Saturday, and there's nothing any of us can do about it, I don't want to lose someone else, not again, not after my parents!" the tears were now pouring out.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Leaf, we'll think of something, he won't die, not on my watch, come on, cry it out, let it all out, all of us have had some stressful times these past 7 years." he brought her into his arms and started to carry her inside, Leaf had passed out, and let her down on the Couch.

He froze when he heard a gun being cocked, "Who are you, why are you in Prof. Oak's lab, and why were you carrying Leaf?" he heard a new female voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time.

**With Leaf and Prof. Oak 10 minutes before Ash's Arrival **

"Prof. Oak, he's going to be here in a little while, we can't just allow the others to arrive here near the same time as Ash, they'll try to attack him, call the police on him!"

"They can try but it won't work, not when they think he's dead and he doesn't look the same anymore.", Prof. Oak walked over to the door, "Leaf, I need to go out for a bit real quick, you, Satoshi and Gary are going to have to keep them occupied and distracted until Ash gets here, and if they try anything tell them I arranged this and that i'll be back soon, ok?" he told her.

Leaf stood there, silent as the old Professor walked out the door. 7 minutes later she heard someone knocking on the door and went to go open it. On the other side was Brock and the rest of Ash's ex-friends.

"Hi, guys, um, where's Misty, Dawn, and May?" she asked, when she mentioned those three the group got a depressed look on their faces.

Brock sighed, "They're off searching Pallet because Misty heard a rumor that Ash was going to be here today, even though he's supposed to be dead, there's no way he escaped that fire that he got trapped in.".

"Um, ok then, well, why don't you guys come on in while we wait for them, as well as waiting for Prof. Oak to get back." she held the door open, allowing the others to walk in.

**With Ash and Leaf 10 minutes later **

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Leaf, we'll think of something, he won't die, not on my watch, come on, cry it out, let it all out, all of us have had some stressful times these past 7 years." he brought her into his arms and started to carry her inside, Leaf had passed out, and let her down on the Couch.

He froze when he heard a gun being cocked, "Who are you, why are you in Prof. Oak's lab, and why were you carrying Leaf?" he heard a new female voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time.

He just stood there, silent, the girl moved closer to him, still holding the gun, "I asked you a question, who are you, Why are you here, and why were you carrying Leaf?".

Ash started thinking about what was about to play out and then he answered, "My name, is Kreiton, I am a friend of Leaf's along with the Oak family, I am here because I was invited by Gary Oak, i'm sure that if he is here you can ask him yourself and he'll tell you the same."

"As for why I was carrying Leaf, we were talking about old times, ended up bringing up some bad memories, she started crying and passed out, she herself will tell you that when she wakes up, she also got me caught up on events that have happened within the past 8 years." he turned around slowly.

"Now then, Miss Waterflower, will you please lower the gun so that I don't feel like i'm about to be arrested for committing a crime or something." he stared at her from under his hood, waiting for her to decide on what to do.

She lowered the gun, "How'd you know my name?" Misty asked Ash, "Leaf has shown and told me many things about you and the others, including your betrayal of a close friend.".

"We didn't betray him, he betrayed himself, he killed his own mother in cold blood, you see that as us betraying him, then you know nothing!" her voice getting louder with each word.

"On the contrary Miss Waterflower, I know more than you think, in fact I knew Ash Ketchum, I know that he would never kill his own mom, I know that he had to have been framed by an unkown organization that wanted him out of the way so that they could preform some things that they see as necessary procedures."

"I also know that the weapon that was used to kill his mother was a green aura sword, Ash's aura was blue, he also wasn't capable of using that type of advanced aura technique without being taught, tell me, throughout your entire adventure, were you or anyone else he traveled with him ever away from him longer than a few hours?" he asked.

"No, at least, I don't remember him ever being away from us for longer than a few hours, but that doesn't make him any less guilty!" she stated.

"I see, so you still stand by your thoughts on him being guilty of murder, well, you'll find out the truth sometime, and when that time comes, you will be torn apart, trying to figure out what is the truth, and what is forged, what is reality, and what is just an imagination."

"You can, in fact, try to keep convincing me that Ash Ketchum committed murder but you will find the results will be in your disfavor, I also advise the both of us to discontinue this conversation as it is not only tiring, but boring and unneeded, plus the fact that the both of us are welcomed guests in a living area where the host himself is not here, we should both be on our best behavior while we are here, so, if you agree with this I will be waiting for the Professor to arrive." he said as he walked towards a chair and sat down.

Misty however, now interested in this man, wondered how she could break the wall that was just put in front of her by him, she would break this wall and find him out, find out what he's hiding.

She walked back upstairs to tell the others when she heard the door open, she turned her attention to the now open door and saw both Satoshi and Xavier standing there. She started running up the stairs instead, she had to tell the others that Xavier was there.

"I see that Misty is still as cautious around me as ever," Xavier and Satoshi walked over to Ash, "Yes, well, she still thinks that Ash Ketchum killed his mother.", Ash said.

"Yes, well, most of them do, not all of them believe that he'd kill his mom, i've managed to convince them of what really happened, just took a while, although quite a bit of them are as stubborn as ever." Satoshi sighed.

"Who'd you manage to convince? Actually, before that, I want to know why Xavier's here, Leaf told me that you were sentenced to death this Saturday, I would think you to be in a cell or something until your death."

"Well, you see, Kreiton, Satoshi here managed to convince them to let me go places as long as I have a Police escort, they are currently outside waiting for me to call them in, which I will go get them now." he said as he walked out the door to go and get said officers.

"So, Satoshi, you've had a busy 7 years haven't you?" Ash asked, waiting for the others to walk down and interrupt them any moment now.

"Yes, well, when you're a friend to someone who's been charged with murder and another friend who's been charged with aiding and abetting a murderer which are both framed cases, you're life tends to be hard trying to go through all these challenges that they throw at you." he said.

"Also, where's Professor Oak, shouldn't he be here along with the others?" he asked, "I believe he is out doing something, i'm just surprised that the others haven't walked down yet to interrupt our little conversation, and to point fingers at me for knowing you and Xavier."

"True, they should have been down here by now, maybe they're thinking of what to do, what to say, or maybe Misty is explaining everything to them, including the fact that you, who they believe they've never met is here invited by Professor Oak, a mysterious stranger known by 2 people who are very disliked as well as a trustworthy girl like Leaf, that doesn't look very good for you does it?".

"Alright, alright, you've proven your point, doesn't mean they have to take so long to get here, along with Xavier taking forever to get back with his escorts."

They then heard a sudden roar from outside, not a human roar, not a Pokemon roar, not the roar of lightning, no, it was something else, soon followed by bullet shots they ran outside to check out what was going on.

Ash and Satoshi got outside and saw Xavier lying on the ground bleeding from claw marks all over his body, his clothes shredded, he looked around and he didn't see anyone or anything, not the police escorts, not the thing that did this to Xavier, nothing, only blood stains around, then it came to him, what if it was a creature of aura, one that could bend it's aura to go invisible.

"Satoshi, get him inside, it's still here, we just can't see it, it's an aura experiment, i'm afraid that the only things that will work against it are aura weapons, now, get inside and make sure that you wake Xavier up, make sure he doesn't fall asleep, and don't let anyone outside." he ordered Satoshi as he began using his aura, trying to sense where this creature was.

**With Satoshi **

Satoshi grabbed Xavier, lifted him up and brought him inside, the only problem was that when he got inside the others were down there and Leaf was awake.

He quickly closed the door and started talking, "You guys can't go out there, Kreiton will take care of everything, just wait here and help me take care of Xavier while we wait for this to finish.

The group nodded their heads as Misty, May, and Dawn walked over to a window to see what was going on.

**With Ash **

He knew that it was still here, especially since he could feel the aura of a monster, the aura of an experiment. "I know you're here, experiment, now reveal yourself and this can all end without more bloodshed."

"Oh, but it can only end in more bloodshed, everyone in this world is very understandable, you however, I don't understand, you abide with people that have betrayed you, they may not know your true identity, but I do, your aura gives off your identity, you see, as long as you know someone's aura then you can identify them, no matter how much their appearance changes."

"You don't know anything about me, you may think you do, but all you are is a simple disgusting aura abomination of an experiment, that is all you are, and you must be destroyed, otherwise there will be a lot more bloodshed today, there's only one outcome of this fight, and I don't intend to be the one that dies, now then, make your move...Giovanni.".

* * *

**You would not believe how long it took me to write this chapter because of writer's block that I got right away during half of this, well, at least it's done, and now you guys get to read it. Hopefully I can write more chapters for this more frequently than I have been for all my fanfiction.**

**Don't forget to leave an honest opinion in your review about this chapter and the fanfic itself.**


End file.
